Hope
by Mango2
Summary: Cade Foster failed. The human race is now slaves to the Gua. Can Eddie help Cade remember who he is before it's too late?


Title: Hope

******Hope**

**Author: Christina ***Mango*** Lentz**

**Rating: R******

**Summary: Cade Foster failed.The human race is now slaves to the Gua.Can Eddie help Cade remember who he really is?******

**Disclaimer:I don't own First Wave so please don't sue me.I'm just a little farm girl and I really need the money to go to college this fall. I'm just borrowing the characters.I promise to return them promptly when I'm finished. :P**

Eddie shook his head sadly and looked up toward the darkening sky._This is it…isn't it.This is the end…the beginning of the end…_

__

A stern voice from behind him brought him back to reality, "Walk faster you slacker or I fry your scrawny ass!"

Eddie sighed and began to pick up his pace a little more.His ankles were killing him.His temples were throbbing._I can't take much more of this. _

"Worthless human," the same deep voice growled.

The entire human race were slaves now…slaves to the alien race called the Gua.Aliens?There's no such thing as aliens, most people use to say.Aliens?You believe in aliens?What are you some kind of freak?But that was before the earth was turned into a living hell…that was before the full-out invasion of the beautiful people…the aliens hiding in the human husks…the ones that call themselves…the Gua.

Nostradamus prophecy had come true because Cade Foster had failed.He was the only human that could have stopped the alien invasion and he had fallen short.The Twice Blessed Man had crumbled easily under the hand Mabus.On the first day of invasion 19 million innocent human beings died…no…they didn't just die…they were brutally murdered.Murdered by these…these aliens…these heartless alien bastards.Over half of the world's population had been wiped out and the rest were slaves.Humans had been branded like cattle and forced to wear an electroshock collar (which gave one hell of a shock).

Eddie was tired.No, that was an understatement.He was exhausted, but he knew if he stopped, even for a second, he would risk getting tortured or worse killed.He was also hungry…another understatement…he was starving.The only thing he had been offered today to eat was a bowl full of slop and he had refused.He didn't even want to think about what this so called "nourishment" actually was._I wouldn't even feed that shit to my dog!What the hell is it?It almost looks like ground up human.Feeding the dead back to the living.Behold the circle of life at its best…Stop it Eddie!!You've really got to stop this nonsense!_

_ _

_The Gua had divided the humans up in categories.There were:"workers" who were as strong as bulls, not necessarily very smart, "breeders" who were strong and highly intelligent, and "techies" who had IQs in the genius range and who were quick on the keyboard.If a human didn't fit into a category…they were executed on the spot.No questions asked.A person wasn't even asked if they had any last words.Those executed had been the old and feeble and the young and inexperienced.They had even executed a young woman because she had been pregnant because there are all ready enough humans on this planet.If a female was not a "breeder" she was sterilized.No if-and-or-buts about it.The Gua didn't want any human breeding going on that was uncontrolled._

Eddie tripped over his own feet.He felt his ankle twist awkwardly beneath his weight and he landed hard on his side.Pain shot up through his leg and he cried out.

"Get on your feet now!" the Gua guard shouted as he nudged the fallen human with his foot.

Eddie didn't move a muscle.He was tired.Not just physically tired.He was tired of all of this human slave bullshit.Sometimes he wished they would just put a bullet in his head and end it all.Then he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

"On your feet now! You're lucky that Mabus needs you or I'd kill you on the spot you useless piece of shit."

"Bite me!"Eddie growled through clenched teeth.

The guard grabbed Eddie by his hair and yanked him unwilling to his feet so they were almost nose-to-nose."Don't tempt me!Human flesh isn't all that bad.Kinda tastes like chicken."He then began to laugh.He laughed until tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"What's so damn funny?"Eddie demanded pulling away from the guard's grip.He was taken off guard by the excruciating pain that shot up his leg.He bit down on his lower lip to keep from crying out.He hated showing the Gua that he was in pain.Pain was a sign of weakness.

The guard stopped laughing as he said mockingly, "Your whole damn race.That's what's funny.I still can't figure out how humans survived all this time.Humans are the most wretched creatures in the entire universe. And to top it off you actually believed Mr. Twice Blessed Man could save your planet.He's the most pathetic human of them all.You saw it yourself.The day Mabus beat Cade Foster was the day that hope for the human race died."


End file.
